Economics
For revision material for this subject, please visit Economics/revision. '''Economics' is a group 3 subject available at HL and SL. It is offered in both May and November exam sessions. Definitions conduct guide * Answer booklet'''s (AB) are 4-page booklets on which candidates can write their answers. * The '''Script involves every sheet of paper on which candidates had written their answers. This does not include unstructured papers; they are not attached to the script. * For Structured examination paper's (SP), candidates write all of their answers on the paper. Where necessary, answer booklets may also be used. * For '''Semi-structured exam paper's (SSP), candidates write some of the answers on the paper, and the others in separate answer booklets. * For 'Unstructured exam paper's (USP), candidates write all of their answers in separate answer booklets. * 'Question's (Q) are numbered. '''Sub-questions are alphabetized. * Multiple choice questions (MCQ) contain a number of possible answers from which candidates must select the correct answer, indicated with letters. * Option questions (OPQ) provide a selection of possible questions to answer within a section. Candidates are required to answer only a certain number of these questions. * Option papers are papers whose questions are focused partially or only on the optional part of a syllabus. As such they contain only option questions. Candidates are expected to answer all of or a numer of the questions from a certain theme that they had studied to complete this option part of the syllabus. * Sections indicate specific parts of an exam paper and are alphabetized. Not all papers have indicated sections. Usually, each section consists of different instructions or content from the syllabus. * Option paper'''s are exam papers consisting of only option questions with no mandatory-question sections. '''Option section are sections that involve only option questions. * Mandatory questions are all the questions that must be answered. * Compound questions are questions that involve sub-questions. * Standalone questions are questions without sub-questions. * Drawing questions are questions that require candidates to write or draw on a diagram or figure, as opposed to an answer box. Syllabus outline Competitive markets |row_1_2=1.2 Elasticity |row_1_3=1.3 Government intervention |row_1_4=1.4 Market failure |row_1_5=1.5 Theory of the firm and market structures |row_2_header= Section 2: Macroeconomics (Core)|row_2_hours=50|row_2_hours2=40|row_2h_colspan=1 |row_2_subhours_exists=no6 |row_2_1=2.1 The level of overall economic activity |row_2_2=2.2 Aggregate demand and aggregate supply |row_2_3=2.3 Macroeconomic objectives |row_2_4=2.4 Fiscal policy |row_2_5=2.5 Monetary policy |row_2_6=2.6 Supply-side policies |row_3_header= Section 3: International economics (Core)|row_3_hours=45|row_3_hours2=25|row_3h_colspan=1 |row_3_subhours_exists=no5 |row_3_1=3.1 International trade |row_3_2=3.2 Exchange rates |row_3_3=3.3 The balance of payments |row_3_4=3.4 Economic integration |row_3_5=3.5 Terms of trade |row_4_header= Section 4: Development economics (Core)|row_4_hours=30|row_4_hours2=30|row_4h_colspan=1 |row_4_subhours_exists=no8 |row_4_1=4.1 Economic development |row_4_2=4.2 Measuring development |row_4_3=4.3 The role of domestic factors |row_4_4=4.4 The role of international trade |row_4_5=4.5 The role of foreign direct investment (FDI) |row_4_6=4.6 The role of foreign aid and multilateral development assistance |row_4_7=4.7 he role of international debt |row_4_8=4.8 The balance between markets and intervention |total_hours=240|total_hours2=150 }} Overview * Info on components * Info on grade boundaries |weighting_1= |marks_1= |time_1= |component_2= |weighting_2= |marks_2= |time_2= |component_3= |weighting_3= |marks_3= |time_3= |component_4= }} |weighting_4= |marks_4= |time_4= }} Components }} |c1_duration= |c1_marks= |c1_weighting= |c1_pformat=up |c1_eformatA=core |c1_eformatB=op |c1_eformatC=written |c1_syllabus=1 Microeconomics 2 Macroeconomics |c1_description= |c2_name= }} |c2_duration= }} |c2_marks= |c2_weighting= |c2_pformat=up |c2_eformatA=core |c2_eformatB=op |c2_eformatC=written |c2_syllabus=3 International economics Development economics}} |c2_description= }} History 2007 2012 2001 2006 Exam sessions * Info on this subject's exams (within the current syllabus) * Table of comparisons between exams References External links Category:Group 3 Category:Subjects